


Tired

by JustBeStill



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: I’m not sure what this is exactly, but I’m just testing the waters for now. I’m planning to write a much longer fic of this pairing since I obviously adore them together, but I’m not sure when I will get around to doing that. Hopefully soon. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think of this.





	Tired

Huey walked into Dewey’s room with a smile. They had just got back from adventuring with Scrooge, and the duck was tired and wanted to spend time with his brother. 

He crawled onto the bed with a sigh, and collapsed there. 

“A little tired, are we?” Dewey asked with a smirk. “I thought you never ran out of energy.”

“Shut up, you know that’s just a thing I say,” Huey said, wrapping his arms around his brother. “I just wanna cuddle with you.”

“You don’t wanna do a little more?” Huey asked teasingly, kissing his brother on the beak.

“Dinner will be ready soon. We can’t.” Dewey replied, blushing slightly. 

Huey laughed at his reaction. “Calm down, I’m only teasing you.”

Dewey rolled his eyes and smiled, burying his face into his brother’s shirt, the scent of fresh air and dirt comforting to the duck. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Huey said lightly. He climbed off the bed. “Come on, let’s go see if dinner is ready yet. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dewey followed his lead, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is exactly, but I’m just testing the waters for now. I’m planning to write a much longer fic of this pairing since I obviously adore them together, but I’m not sure when I will get around to doing that. Hopefully soon. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think of this.


End file.
